


Aurora Borealis

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetfire marvels their discovery. Starscream warms up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

"Everything's so… _bizarre._ It's so much more different from Cybertron." Jetfire spoke softly, marveling the peculiar scenery that lay before his very optics. The starry sky, stretching far beyond the mountains and highlands in the distance, lit ablaze with hues of green and blue. Tall, blackish structures obscured by bushels of green, impossibly large rock formations; the entire planet seemed to be veiled by a shimmering white. "It's, _extraordinary_ , don't you think Starscream?"

" _Hardly_. All this frost is freezing my circuitry and this- what is this? _Organic structure_ is leaking thick adhesive fluid and its green needles are sticking to me. It smells vile too. Are you even listening?"

Starscream's complaints went unheard however, as his taller companion sat beside him, absorbed in the spectacular oddity of this unusual organic world. Before throwing a fit that would usually follow after being ignored, Starscream beheld the lights that glimmered in the sky. Pushing aside his contempt for the weather, the motionless organics, and their repulsing substances, he seated himself by his partner who smiled that same wondrous smile he'd make when he found something to be inexplicably amazing. Just like when they first met.

Catching the attention of the tall, white shuttle, Starscream muttered "It is rather…pretty to look at I suppose."

Jetfire suppressed his laughter, nestling closer to the seeker. "A bit like you in a way." He crooned, as he laid his head upon Starscream's.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahha this is the first fic ive ever published and its so short and so old haha sorry


End file.
